Te quiero así
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Que importaba que le tratase mal, ella era así y él así le amaba y si su destino era solo contemplarla como la Diosa que era, lo aceptaba de buen agrado. Sanji era un estúpido al pensar en eso, y más lo era él por adoptar esa ideología. Ligero Zoro/Sanji


**Título: **Te quiero así

**Autor: **Naghi_tan

**Clasificación: **R

**Personajes/Parejas: **Sanji/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Sanji

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece**, no me pertenecen, son propiedad del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Resumen: **Que importaba que le tratase mal, ella era así y él así le amaba y si su destino era solo contemplarla como la Diosa que era, lo aceptaba de buen agrado. Sanji era un estúpido al pensar en eso, y más lo era él por adoptar esa ideología.

**Número de palabras: **1101

**Advertencia:** Si bien es un Sanji/Nami, Zoro/Robin, hay un tinte boy love, así que advierto a los fans del Zorobin que se vayan antes de seguir leyendo, no creo que les guste, sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

**Tabla: **Libros **No. Y Nombre: **007. Territorios

**Grupo: **Fandom_Insano y 10pairings

**Capitulo Único**

"_Te quiero así, así, así._

_Porque el amor es ciego,_

_Cuando es amor, amor, amor,_

_Ardiente como el fuego." _

Te quiero así/Pedro Infante

—Deja de arrastrarte ante ella, cocinero, ten un poco de orgullo—gruñó Zoro, dejando un vaso frente al nombrado.

Sanji arqueó la ceja visible, tomando un trago del licor de arroz que Zoro le había servido, ambos estaban en el Nido de Cuervo, platicando y tomando, como si de mejores amigos se tratasen.

Zoro lo había subido a la fuerza, lo había visto todo el día tras la navegante, dándole piropos y promesas de amor eterno, un amor que desde luego Nami no creía, porque ¿Quién le iba a creer a un hombre que se desvivía por las mujeres, esas promesas tan ridículamente cursis?

El espadachín si las creía, porque Sanji solo se las dedicaba a Nami, no es que le dijera lo mismo a Robin, por eso decidió, por esa noche, acompañarle.

—No puedo—Sanji se recostó en el suelo—, para mí, ella es única.

—Y al parecer para ella eres un idiota—dio un largo trago desde el pico de la botella—, ¿por qué no te rindes?

Vio que Sanji sonreía, y nada más le negaba con la cabeza, con eso entendió que era algo de lo que no obtendría una respuesta, le molestaba eso del cocinero, que nunca quisiera exteriorizar ese dolor que de sobra se veía que tenía.

—Deja de lastimarte—su voz reflejaba su preocupación, quiso ocultarlo, pero ya Sanji se había dado cuenta.

—¿Acaso estás preocupado por mí, marimo?—se burló—Anda sin cuidado, que esto no podrá afectarme.

.

.

.

Quería gritarle que era un mentiroso, un idiota e imbécil, porque a Sanji si le afectaban los desprecios de la navegante, se notaba y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, porque Zoro si les podía proteger de daños físicos, pero del corazón él era desconocedor, ¿Cómo cuidar a un corazón ajeno, si él mismo no podía con el suyo?

Le vio nuevamente siendo rechazado abruptamente por Nami, tronó los huesos de sus nudillos y antes de que tomara parte de ese lio, fue detenido por la arqueóloga.

—Últimamente has estado muy al pendiente de cocinero-kun—se colocó alado del espadachín, hablando muy bajo, solo para que este le oyese—, no te preocupes por él, espadachín-san—sonrió la mayor—Nami si le quiere, solo que quiere ver si el cocinero dice la verdad o le miente, entiéndela, ella no quiere ser herida.

—¿Y ella puede herirlo entonces?—habló calmadamente—de lo último que tiene que preocuparse es de que él le lastime, no le veo capaz de hacerle una canallada.

—¿Qué se siente quererlo y no poder decírselo?— y es que Robin no era ciega, desde que ella llegó a la tripulación Zoro había sido reacio en acercársele y mostraba mucha desconfianza, quizás porque era mujer y suficiente tenía con que Sanji danzara alrededor de Nami.

—Calla, mujer—Zoro se dio la vuelta, dejando atrás la imagen de un Sanji siendo al fin correspondido por Nami—, que nadie más se entere de esto.

Robin asintió, viendo de reojo como el resto de sus nakama corría a abrazar a la ya pareja, Nami no se merecía al cocinero, porque si Robin no le hubiese dicho que Zoro parecía querer al rubio, esta lo hubiera pasado por alto.

El humano era muy egoísta.

.

.

.

"_Te quiero así, así, así,_

_Porque sí así no fuera,_

_No valdría la pena, _

_Ni un momento vivir"_

Zoro vio la cabellera rubia asomándose por la entrada del Nido de Cuervo, le vio sonriendo y en sus manos llevaba un par de botellas que pronto se percató eran de Ron, dejó de levantar las pesas y fue en busca de una toalla para secarse el sudor.

—Nami si me ama—canturreó el cocinero, sentándose en uno de los sofás que había en el lugar.

—Me alegro por ti—dijo secamente—, esa arpía ha demostrado que tiene corazón.

—¡No hables así de Nami-san!—le señaló con el dedo—ella no es ninguna arpía, y yo que vine para celebrar mi dicha contigo.

Zoro sonrió y se sentó a su lado, ahora a él le tocaba morir solo de amores, rezaba por sus adentros que Nami dañase al cocinero, porque solo de esa forma él estaría a su lado y le consolaría a su manera, no con besos, apapachos ni palabras bonitas, eso no era propio de él, solo con tomar y acompañarle estaría bien.

Porque lo admitía, deseaba el más grande dolor para el cocinero, dolor que él sabía que se le regresaría multiplicado por dos.

.

.

.

"_Te quiero así, así, así,_

_Porque leí en tus ojos, _

_Que en el amor, amor, amor_

_La duda es un tormento"._

Los besos de Robin sabían amargos, no era Sanji, por esa noche se dejaría querer por alguien más, habían pasado diez años y él y Robin se habían casado, nueve años atrás Sanji y Nami habían tenido a su primer hijo, idéntico al padre.

Zoro embistió con fuerza, mordiéndose los labios para no decir el nombre que tenía en mente.

—Dilo, Zoro—la arqueóloga le acarició las mejillas—, sé muy bien que no me amas, pero dame el placer de escuchar el nombre de aquel que amas, salir de tus labios.

Se movió intranquilo, cerró los ojos y en el momento del clímax…

—Así está bien Zoro—Robin abrazó a un derrotado espadachín—, no importa que nuestro hijo nazca varón, haré que cumpla el destino que su padre no pudo cumplir.

Zoro se levantó y así de desnudo salió del cuarto que Franky había adaptado para las parejas del Sunny, que egoísta era el humano. Porque él se quedó con una mujer que no amaba, con la esperanza de poder borrar de su mente el rostro de ese hombre, más no podía o no quería.

Si bien llegó a fuera, una vocecita llamó su atención.

—Madre ya no ama a papá.

Zoro miró a su "sobrino", era junto con Robin, los únicos que sabían su secreto, el niño había sacado lo intuitivo de la madre, porque del padre sacó el aspecto y su carácter.

—Vístete, tienes que ir a consolarlo—y el niño se dio la vuelta—, quiero una hermosa dama a quien cuidar o alguien que me ame como tú amas a papá.

Entendió el pedido, iría a bañarse y de paso llevaría unas botellas de sake… Con suerte Sanji no recordaría lo que pasaría aquella noche.

.

.

.

"_Te amo tanto, Sanji"_

.

.

.

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **Si leyeron la advertencia, sabrán que era un amor no correspondido, ando depre, así que creo que este fic me salió muy tristón. A mi parecer, no todo el amor es dulce, a veces no es correspondido, a veces uno sufre y calla lo que siente. Muchas gracias por leer.

Tchao!


End file.
